


Holodeck Stimulation

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, naughty playing doctor story, originally written in 1996.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holodeck Stimulation

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The hologram glanced around, looking for the injured person, or whoever had called him, anyone...he spotted Kes behind him.

She cleared her throat, smiling nervously. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but I just thought you'd like to talk."

The hologram walked over to Kes, face wreathed in confusion. "There is no emergency?" he inquired, frowning slightly.

Kes shook her head, eyes apologetic. "No emergency. I just thought you might be lonely."

A disgusted grunt from the hologram, and he was off to his desk to glance through the padds he had left there before Captain Katherine Janeway had shut him off. "I do not get lonely. I am a hologram, as everyone around here keeps reminding me. First, Captain Janeway tells me I'm supposed to be the entire medical staff, she makes Paris my assistant, then she mutes me, and no one remembers to turn me off..." he prattled on, oblivious to the woman beside him.

"I do," Kes answered quietly.

The hologram glanced to her, surprised. "What did you say?"

Kes smiled slightly. "I always make sure to turn you off."

He contemplated that, and nodded. "You are correct. You do remember to turn me off. Thank you. Now, unless there's anything else, I would appreciate being turned off." He stood at attention, waiting for Kes to execute the command.

She never did. She moved closer to the hologram, smiling...invitingly at him. "Aren't you tired of people turning you off? Wouldn't you like someone to turn you on?" she whispered softly, running her finger along his jaw.

"I am already turned on, thank you," he informed her with a twinge of annoyance. What  _was_ with this woman? he thought to himself. His eyes widened as Kes' fingers outlined his lips.

"Good," she whispered as she leaned closer to him.

The Doctor stepped back, right up against his desk. He knocked several padds to the floor in the process of trying to get away from her. "Kes, what are you doing? This is highly irregular," he replied, his voice just a slightly bit higher than normal.

"For you, or for a hologram?" Kes murmured as she leaned against him, hands caressing his chest, eyes boring into his.

The doctor looked around, over her head, at anything for an escape. There was none. "For a hologram. For me. This is not common medical practice," he tried to sound authoritative, but it came out sounding...seductive. He wondered briefly if his program was malfunctioning, then Kes' lips brushed his. He nearly lost his cohesion.

She opened her eyes at him, smiling broadly at his astonished face. "What's the matter? Never had your molecules scrambled before?" she teased.

He wondered again if something had happened to his programming. He couldn't speak. Finally, he found his voice. "I seem to be experiencing malfunctions. I will report this immediately." He reached for his commbadge, only to encounter Kes' warm hand already on it.

"I don't think so," she replied coyly, removing the badge. It vanished out of her hand. She blinked in surprise at her empty hand, then glanced up at the Doctor, eyebrow raised. "Does that happen when anything is removed from your person?" she asked, and the Doctor could not interpret her expression.

"Yes. Anything removed that is programmed into me will disappear, to reappear next time I am activated." He frowned in curiosity at Kes' expression. "Are you malnourished? You keep licking your lips; that is a sign that you need to eat," he began, but his words were swallowed by Kes' mouth.

The doctor had been programmed with the best medical minds in Starfleet and several non-Federation worlds. He had more knowledge than the Vulcan Science Academy's database. But this particular situation seemed to be missing from his programming. Kes' lips were moving gently against his as her hand caressed the back of his neck. He found it...pleasurable. He quickly accessed other databases, finding the one he was looking for, and began to kiss her back, running his hands up her back, pulling her closer to him. Her skin actually felt soft; the dress she wore had a huge diamond shape cut out of the back; he had not seen that before. Now he ran his fingers lightly up her spine, causing her to moan.

"What is it?" he asked quickly, afraid he had hurt her.

She gripped his shoulders tightly. "Do you know what you just did?" she asked, her breath coming in short gasps.

"I am afraid not. I am not familiar enough with your species. Did I injure you?" he inquired, and to his astonishment he actually felt worried.

She moved his hands around her waist, to rest against her back once again. "To us Ocampa, that is the most pleasurable area on our bodies." She hugged him around his waist, running a finger lightly up his spine. "Right here," she whispered, pressing her lips against his sternum.

A shiver of pleasure worked its way up the doctor's spine. "I do not understand this. I am not programmed with these reactions. How are they possible?" he asked, still rather annoyed.

Kes laughed, a light airy sound. "All living things have what humans call feelings. You are living, whether the Captain or others believe it or not. So you can feel, Doctor."

He looked down at her, felt her nuzzle his chest with her nose. "But I am a hologram simulation. I am not capable of reactions that are not programmed into my program. I must research this further," he decided. He made a move to leave Kes' embrace, but she was having none of that.

She gripped him tightly, surprising the doctor with her strength. "You will not research this now, doctor," she said firmly, in a tone that brooked no argument. "Maybe someone programmed them into you, and you just haven't had the proper stimulation to bring that program out," she suggested, smiling wickedly at him.

The doctor, for his part, just looked more annoyed. He let out a sigh. "Yet another program to assimilate. Why don't these programmers leave a nice set of algorithms to follow? Why do they insist on placing embedded programs into me?" he asked, looking forlorn.

Kes shook her head, regarding him as one who looks at a child who doesn't see the bigger picture. "Doctor, wouldn't you like to explore this new program of yours?" she asked.

He set his mouth in a frown. "I am not exactly sure what this program is, Kes," he admitted.

She smiled tenderly at him. "Then let's find out, together. That way, if there are any problems, I can report them immediately," she rationalized with a gleam in her eye.

The doctor thought a moment, then reached a decision. "All right." He took her in his arms once again, holding her loosely. "Now, your sensitive place was here?" he asked, touching her spine lightly.

She arched against him, moaning softly. "Ooh, yes, that was it," she whispered breathlessly. She ran her hands up his chest, smoothing the material as she went. Her hands curled around to his back, once more running a finger lightly up his spine.

She smiled dreamily at him. "Does that feel good?" she asked.

The doctor was too caught up in sensation to answer right away. Her touch felt like a thousand joules of energy coursing through his body. "Yes..." he managed to whisper on a breath. He never imaged sensation could feel like this. He never imagined, period. Every new feeling fought for his attention, but the one that caught it was Kes' mouth returning to his. This time, he returned her pressure, surprised at the softness he encountered. He was even more surprised when he felt her fingers brushing his ear. Processing quickly, he brought one of his hands to brush her ear the same way, and her soft moan was absorbed by his mouth. Sensing he was onto something, he kept one hand trailing up and down her back, while the other traced her delicate ear.

Her reaction was immediate. Her knees gave out and she collapsed against him. The doctor caught her in his arms, and glancing about, placed her on the biobed.

When he released her to get a tricorder, she pulled him down on top of her, whispering, "You're not going anywhere, mister," before covering his mouth with hers.

He pulled back, despite the protest his body made. "I thought you were injured," he explained.

She shook her head at him, eyes dancing. "Believe me, you did not injure me. It was simply...sensation overload," she said vaguely, too distracted by his closeness. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck, almost ruining his concentration.

"The sensations you experienced were too much for you? Then why didn't you say something?" he asked, perplexed. "I would have stopped immediately."

Her eyebrow raised again, and she pulled his head closer to her to whisper something in his ear. After a moment, she released him, a small smile on her face as she shifted to one side of the bed.

The doctor watched her for a moment, watched the emotions play across her face. He understood the mechanics. He knew the techniques. He even understood the need to procreate. But he had never understood the  _desire_ until just this moment. He joined her on the bed.

"Janeway to Sickbay. Activate Emergency Medical Hologram Program."

"I am already turned on, Captain," the Doctor replied before thinking. Kes covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle.

"Doctor, we have encountered a badly damaged ship. We understand you probably don't know enough about the species, but we were wondering if you would help." Janeway paused, waiting for the doctor to activate the viewscreen. When he didn't, she asked, "Doctor, is everything all right in Sickbay?"

"Yes, Captain," the doctor responded, getting quickly up off the biobed, Kes following suit. They both straightened, then the doctor activated the viewscreen. "I'm sorry Captain, I was in the middle of a delicate experiment. Do we know if the species is humanoid?" he asked, inhaling sharply as he felt Kes' hand on his backside.

Janeway peered closely at the screen. "Are you sure everything is fine? You seem...tense," she supplied, frowning curiously at the screen.

Eyebrow quirking, the Doctor replied, "Ah, I'm fine Captain. As I said, I was in the middle of a delicate experiment. I still am, in fact. I will do what I can for the injured. Just have them transported directly to Sickbay. Out."

Kes broke into a fit of giggles as the Doctor turned to her. 'I fail to see the humor in this," he admonished her. "We were caught in a compromising position."

Kes tried to stifle her laughter. "That's what makes it so funny!" she replied, bursting into laughter again. She fell against him, holding her side.

"Kes, please control yourself. The injured are on their way." The Doctor fixed his penetrating stare on Kes, who immediately sobered.

"I'll get the surgical instruments ready," she said in a crisp, professional tone.

"Good." The Doctor watched her leave, wondering what other kinds of programs were hiding inside him.

The end


End file.
